masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
AHL: Shadow Broker Dossiers/Kaidan Shepard
Alliance Intelligence Services field agent. Oldest child of John Shepard. Cunning, observant and perceptive. Volunteered for the cross-species Valkyrie Program and maintains a close working relationship with salarian Special Tasks Group unit. Abruptly reassigned as AIS liaison to the [[w:c:masseffect:Normandy_SR-2|SSV Normandy SR-2]]. Will continue surveillance until ERRORINTERCEPTED Personal Log A personal note written to Shepard by himself after being approached by Alliance Intelligence Services: Audio log, on? Okay. Current date is March 4th, 2206. 02:45 UT. So this afternoon following the end of my first semester at college, I was approached by three individuals claiming they had reviewed my academic test scores and "offered" me a job. For some reason, they won't tell me why. Though I kind of suspected as to why. I pressed further and further until one of them finally decided to be upfront with me and said they represented Alliance Intelligence. The big guy sitting across from me looked rather stern in comparison to his associate. I told them I needed some time to think about it and they thanked me for taking a few minutes of my time before sending their contact info to my Omni-tool. Alliance Intelligence, huh. At home, I began contemplating on the events that had just occurred. Hours turned into days, days became a week. Then almost a month. Finally I called them up and said yes to their offer. The clerk sounded pleased and informed me that I was to take a shuttle flight to Earth in two weeks to attend orientation. My family had different reactions to the news. No surprise that my little brothers were uninterested in anything I had just said; Carrie was rather supportive. Dad was rather quiet, though by taking a close look at his posture I assumed that he was content with my decision. Mom, on the other hand, well... Sometimes it's hard to understand that her own kids wanted to live their own life and have their own dreams to follow. Kind of interpreted it as a slap in the face. It's taken some time, but I think she's finally coming around. I guess this'll be a brief hiatus in my journal entry. The time preparing for what lies beyond the horizon starts now. "For weal or woe this year is yours; Your ship is on life's sea Your acts, as captain, must decide Whichever it shall be; So now in starting on your trip, Ask God to help you sail your ship." 'Email from General Ashley Williams to Kaidan Shepard' Hey, kiddo. You probably won't get this message over an unsecured channel, but I think you should know something before Alliance Intelligence decides to send you to God-knows-where... whatever choice you make, whatever life has to throw at you, I'll be there to help as best as I can. We may have had some disagreements in the past, yes, but it never changed anything. You're my son, Kaidan. I love you. Take care of yourself out there, kiddo Love, Mom. 'Extranet Activity' Extranet Message: News results for "Shepard N7 Reapers" Extranet Message: Image results for "Quantum Entanglement Communicator" Vid Book Purchased: "The Leviathan Codex" 'Intelligence Correspondence' November 31, 2209 Mr. Kaidan Shepard AI-4 Tiberius Towers, Silversun Strip Citadel Shepard, It has been brought to my attention that, despite being told not to interfere with the ongoing investigation, your findings allowed us to expose a group of batarian pirates plotting to launch a massive operation against our colonies in the Attican Traverse. This allowed us to foil their plans with minimal to no losses and put an end to their madness. In light of your enormous contribution to the Systems Alliance and intelligence community, that I hereby award you with the rank of Field Agent along with the corresponding raise in pay grade. I also have on good authority that Supervisor Ferwann Els has recommended you to be reassigned to the AIS Operations Group as a new addition to his team, one in which I am inclined to agree. Enjoy your new post, Agent Shepard. Keep up the good work. Sincerely, Dir. Miranda Lawson Vauxhall Cross, London Alliance Intelligence Services P.S., You remind me so much of your father out there. Make us all proud. 'Email from Andrea Taylor to Kaidan Shepard' Kay: Requisitions from Alliance R&D are en route to your location. You'll be expecting them within two or three days, unless you find a way to somehow expedite the process. Our scientists estimate that the project should be able to keep Alliance personnel hidden from hostile scanners for several hours during recon missions; in a way, its functionality is somewhat similar to an IES stealth system on military vessels. If you want, I'll send a copy of my experimental program to your Omni-tool. That should make your super secretive spy missions a lot more easier. Take care of yourself out there, for my sake. 'Liaison Notes: 2211 - Entry 1' Director Lawson just abruptly reassigned me to a new post. None of us ever saw it coming. To say that my boss, Supervisor Finnegan, was upset about being blindsided by the unexpected transfer would be quite the understatement. I suppose there's not much we can do at this point. Lawson's been pretty quiet about her reasons. According to the files her chief of staff sent me, I'm to supposedly act as a liaison to a military vessel in the Alliance Navy; answerable only to the Director herself. "Lieutenant" is what the brass is calling me now. Which Alliance vessel I'm to be stationed on, I don't know. But we'll see soon enough. 'Liaison Notes: 2211 - Entry 2' This turns out to be quite the surprise. I'm to be stationed on the Normandy, where I'll be working closely with Uncle Vega. The crew so far has been good to me, though I noticed several glances from some of Vega's squadmates. Suspicion, doubts, even inclined to spreading rumors. One of them, Serviceman Raleigh Thorndyke, was rather "vocal" about it. Didn't take long for Vega to issue a verbal reprimand. But I've handled cases like Thorndyke before. 'Liaison Notes: 2211 - Entry 3' I've been monitoring the squad's behavioral patterns after our first deployments in the Attican Traverse. The following evaluations will be forwarded to Director Lawson as required by Alliance regulation 37B, section code 4-4-2-1: ―The problem with Serviceman Thorndyke continues to remain the same, as if he's intentionally trying to provoke me. He still believes that my upbringing had something to do with my being here. Rather childish for an Alliance soldier, I must say. His hot-headed nature and poor teamwork skills will likely prove to be problematic. Will refrain from disciplinary actions if further evaluations prove unfruitful. ―Corporal Jasmine Ramirez was kind enough to lend me a copy of her mission reports for review. Further observations show that while Ms. Ramirez is cooperative, she tends to be antsy during off-duty hours. Likely as a result of being focused on the task at hand; perhaps a bit too focused. Will likely recommend Vega to at least schedule some downtime to relieve stress. ―Records show that Gunnery Chief Ryan Murphy's technical scores and tech skills are exemplary, though not without concerns of whether or not he might push the envelope with his personal VI "Madonna". Alliance Command has expressed their concerns about whether or not he could one day go off the deep end and pursue illegal AI research. ―2nd Lieutenant Ricardo Vasquez remains as vigilant as he is with keeping morale high, something Vega appears to appreciate. One in which I'm more inclined to agree. Being able to keep a level-head while under fire and accomplish the mission with minimal damage is commendable. 'Liaison Notes: 2211 - Entry 4' I suppose I can't express my surprise to learn Serviceman Thorndyke was discharged for insubordination; guess Alliance Command finally had enough with his behavior. And perhaps my being here has shown me some things that I wasn't able to understand when I was a child. It's felt like months, but the squad seems to have accepted me as one of their own. The more missions we undertake, the closer we become. I asked Vega if things were like this when my Dad was in charge and all I got was "nowhere even close by a longshot, but he likes to believe it's somewhat like it." Director Lawson in the meantime has granted me permission to remain on the Normandy as an Intelligence liaison. With that being said, it's time to get back to work. Or as Dad would say, "I should go." Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:A Hero's Legacy Category:Codex Category:Background Category:Shadow Broker Category:Shadow Broker Dossiers